Would You Like Some?
by Chibigurl116
Summary: When the young farmer Mark, and the rough cowboy Vaughn meet, they are instantly attracted to one another. After a while Mark accepts his feelings while Vaughn isn't so eager. But what happens when strange visions about Mark pop into Vaughn's head?Oneshot


**Oh my goodness... I can't believe I am actually about to do this *hides blushing face* Well uh... as some of you know... I am a huge fan of yaoi... but never really written anything for it... well here it is. Enjoy.**

**Oh and this was also inspired by a picture I saw of Vaughn licking milk off of Mark's face. o/o  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Mark was always clumsy. He knew this. He had spent several days cleaning up messes he had made and apologizing to angry people. But he didn't expect this...<p>

He was adjusting his blue cap, patting his blond hair down, before returning it to his head. He was standing outside of the Animal Shop debating on if he wanted to buy a cow or not. He currently had two chickens and decided that he needed to put something in his barn. So why not a cow? But cows were expensive and he didn't even know how to milk one!

He sighed as he closed his eyes and opened the door. He immediately walked into something hard and fell flat to the ground. He groaned, looking up at what mess he had caused again. There standing in front of him, was a tall beautiful man. He wore a black cowboy hat with silver hair poking out of it. He wore a black vest and a brown shirt. A black bandanna and tight black jeans and tied around his waist was a rope.

A cowboy. Dark amethyst eyes were staring down at him in annoyance. Mark quickly jumped to his feet and bowed lowly. "I-I am so sorry... It won't happen again!"

The man mumbled, "It better not..."

Mark stood and looked the man over once again. He didn't know his name, yet he thought he knew all the residents of the island. He decided to introduce himself. "Hello... My names Mark."

The silver haired cowboy looked down at him, a scowl on his face. "Vaughn." Mark guessed he wasn't the nice type. His brooding eyes kind of scared him a little. "Get out of my way!" he suddenly exclaimed and Mark gave a little noise of surprise and scurried to the side. The cowboy walked off down towards the beach and out of sight.

He entered the Animal Shop and Maribelle gave him a worried look. "I'm sorry about Vaughn's behavior. He's always been rude." Mark shook his head.

"Oh no no. It's okay. Um, actually, I came today because I'd like to purchase a cow." The older lady smiled at him.

After the cow had been purchased and promised to be sent to his ranch tomorrow, he set out back outside. He was feeling kind of hungry, so he decided to go eat at the diner. As he was walking to that side of the island, Mark found his thoughts drift back to the mysterious and rude cowboy he met earlier today.

Vaughn was tall and lean, muscular even... Mark stopped suddenly. What was he thinking? Why was he analyzing this guy so much... Could it be...that he found...the cowboy...attractive?

Mark shook his head quickly and mumbled loudly, "I don't like men!"

"You don't like who now?" Sound a rough voice. Mark knew who it was. He looked up to see Vaughn staring down at him with questioning and annoyed eyes.

"Oh..um..nothing..." Mark said quickly trying to avoid eye contact.

Vaughn took his silence and examined the young farmer below him. He was skinny and tousled blond hair. A nice body but not too weak looking. He looked like an average farmer but for some reason, something felt different about him to Vaughn.

He saw the blond shift uncomfortably in front of him. He gave a little grunt and said, "Well I'm off to the diner." and turned walking the other way.

During the time that Vaughn was looking over Mark, the farmer contemplated his feelings even more. His mind was going into deep territory. He was trying to understand why he found the older man so darn hot. He was surprised at his own use of the words but quickly shifted uncomfortably. He was jerked out of his thoughts when Vaughn announced that he was going to the diner and started to walk away.

Mark didn't know what was going on, but he felt himself running after the cowboy saying, "Oh I was going to eat there too."

Vaughn didn't stop walking but looked at him sharply. "Look, kid. I'm not a people person. So I defiantly don't like little farmer boys hanging around me. Got that?" Mark slowed down his pace and watched Vaughn enter the diner.

Of course. What had he been thinking? That maybe they could eat together? No... Why would. Vaughn was probably as straight as a line.

"You are too!" said a quiet but sharp voice in his mind.

"Then why does he find that man so sexy?" Said a rougher and louder voice.

"He does not! Who wouldn't be enhanced by a man's nice features."

"Then that means you're gay too." The louder voice replied with a hint of smugness.

That was it... Mark was going crazy. He was hearing voices now. He decided to skip the diner and just eat at home. He needed to sort some things out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Vaughn sat in a little blue chair at the diner waiting for his food to be served. He needed to keep his distance from that boy. The first time he was around him, he only felt feelings of annoyance, but this second time... He took more notice to the boy... and felt what could be certain feelings that wanted to arise. But no. He would not let that happen. This boy was not going to turn him... a boy he didn't even know!

"Damn it." Vaughn mumbled. "What the hell is he doing to me?" He eyed the door, expecting at any second for the blond haired farmer to come bouncing through the door and try to take a seat near him, but it never came. And it disappointed the cowboy a little.

But only a little.

The next morning, Mark was working in his fields when he heard the moo of a cow. He sharply turned to see Mirabelle striding towards him. Behind her, was Vaughn, pulling a cow along.

"Hello dearie." The older ladies voice boomed. "Vaughn and I here brought your cow." He looked over at the older man who wasn't making any eye contact. When his eyes finally met Mark's, he pulled his hat down, covering them back up.

"Um... well you can just bring it into the barn..." He said softly. Vaughn nodded and did so. Mark stayed outside, thanking her for coming all this way out here. She waved her hand saying it was no problem.

When Vaughn emerged Mirabelle bid him goodbye, and Vaughn said nothing. Mark watched the cowboy leave his farm. He wasn't sure what he was feeling, but knew it was feeling of attraction. For whatever reason, Mark seemed to accept it.

Vaughn on the other hand, was trying his hardest to fight it.

After Vaughn walked off of the farmland he rushed to the Inn and into the nearest bathroom. He stared at his reflection in the mirror. What the hell was going on?

Why did he feel this way? It irritated him and he hated it!

...Or did he.

His mind with this ridiculous illusion of when he took the cow to the farm. That Mark would come up to him and offer his thanks and a warm smile.

Vaughn's face blushed. "WHAT THE HELL?" He yelled out loud.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

About a week later, Mark decided it was time for him to get some money off of the cow by milking her. The only problem was... he didn't know how. He didn't want to walk into town, it being such a hot day, but it seemed as if he had no choice. He found himself shuffling to the Animal Shop, a feeling in the pit of his stomach hoping that Vaughn would be there.

When he opened the door, he spied the cowboy standing in the corner of the room. His head rose at the sound of the door being open and looked up. He quickly looked away and pulled the hat over his eyes when he saw it was Mark.

The blond couldn't help but wonder if he did anything wrong.

Vaughn's face was blushing a deep red, but like he would let Mark see that. Another disillusion popped into his head. Mark walking up to him and suddenly hugging him. For what reason he did not know. He just wanted these thoughts to get out of his head.

He heard Mark speak up.

"Um, excuse me, Mrs. Mirabelle... I'm ready to start milking my cow... but it seems that I've never done it before... Do you think you would mind, showing me how?" She gave a loud chuckle.

"Of course not dear." Her eyes saddened. "But it seems that I am caught in a pile of work so heavy..." She looked around the room and spotted Vaughn. "Vaughn dearie, will you please go back to Mark's ranch and show him how to milk a cow?"

The cowboy started to protest, but Mirabelle glared at him. He sighed and threw his hands up, walking out of the shop. If it had been any other situation, he might have argued with her a bit more, but he found himself wanting to go...

When they arrived at the barn, the cow was standing there stock still. Vaughn pulled up a stool and sat next to the cow.

"Okay, you set a bucket down underneath her." Mark nodded. "Then you take one of her utters like this and gently squeeze." The blond bent down to see exactly how to do so. Vaughn felt his face heat up, but didn't have to hide it as Mark was staring at the process. He gave a little cough the continued, "Milk will start to come out and after a while it will fill up the bucket. But if she stops giving milk, don't force her because it could hurt her."

Mark nodded once more. "Can I try?" Vaughn nodded and stood. The farmer place a glass underneath the cow and slowly took hold of her utters. After a few seconds he squeezed and milk shot out all over his face. He gave a little gasp and Vaughn slapped his hand to his head, turning away.

After a minuet or two, Mark stood. He had milk splattered all over his face and only had the glass about half full.

The blond gave a little chuckle. "Wow, I have more milk on my face than in the glass!" He gave a cheesy grin. "It's a lot tricker than I thought. Would you like some?"

At that another image popped its way into Vaughn's head. It showed him licking the milk off of his face. He quickly suppressed that thought and glanced at the farmer.

He was suddenly over taken by the desire to do what he saw in his thoughts, and couldn't hold back the urge. Vaughn moved forward and tilted Mark's chin up with his head. "I'd love too." He said softly and started to lap up the milk on his face.

Mark gave a little gasp of shock, but then relaxed into the cowboy's grip. He couldn't believe this was happening! He felt so happy he could die.

When Vaughn had licked up the last of the milk, he held his face a little ways away from Marks. He stared into his green pools, not believe what he had just done. Why in the hell did he- but his thoughts were interrupted as Mark moved forward and crashed his lips onto Vaughn's.

The older man made a small grunt of surprise but soon started kissing back, dominating. He felt a smile tug at the corners of his lips.

He liked this boy. In ways that shouldn't be. Earlier he was mad at himself for thinking those things about Mark, but now he realized that there were more important things than being straight... Like love.


End file.
